Our Feelings
by Moka Aoi
Summary: Mempunyai sahabat yang kamu cintai? Mungkin sakit bukan. Ini cerita antara Yuuma, Yukari, dan Kaito yang bersahabat. Namun persahabatan itu hancur hanya karena suatu alasan, yaitu cinta. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? Request from VermieHans. Don't like? Don't read!


**Minna! Moka datang lagi membawa fic baruu! #plakk #digampar  
Gomen.. jika ada yang miss sama fic Moka yg mungkin sedang hiatus.. #digampar  
Cerita ini request dari VermieHans XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Our Feelings © Moka Aoi

Vocaloid © Crypton Media Future and Yamaha

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Summary: Mempunyai sahabat yang kamu cintai? Mungkin sakit bukan. Ini cerita antara Yuuma, Yukari, dan Kaito yang bersahabat. Namun persahabatan itu hancur hanya karena suatu alasan, yaitu cinta. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? Request from VermieHans. Don't like? Don't read!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_~Watashitachi no kimochi~_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kaito! Yuuma!" Panggil Gadis bersurai _violet_ dengan rambutnya yang ia ikat dua kedepan. Irisnya yang juga _violet_, sama dengan rambutnya itu membuat perpaduan indah. Suaranya yang tidak tinggi dan juga tidak rendah itu menghampiri kedua telinga dua orang pemuda yang sedang berjalan sambil menjinjing tasnya.

"Ah! Yukari_, ohayou_." Sapa kedua pemuda itu dengan senyuman yang mungkin dapat melelehkan hati para wanita.

"_Ohayou mo_, Kaito-kun. Yuuma." Balas gadis bersurai violet itu dengan senyumannya yang sudah membuat kedua pemuda itu blushing

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kaito-kunn! Kyaa! Kaito-kun sugoii!/Kaito-kun kakoii!/Kaito-kunn! Jadilah pacarkuu!" Dan berbagai teriakan para cewek terhadap pemuda bersurai biru laut yang kuudere itu.

"Seperti biasa Kaito-kun mesti menghadapi fangirls-nya lagi ya.." Ucap gadis bersurai violet itu yang bernama Yuzuki Yukari

"Tentu saja. Dia kan yang paling populer di sekolah ini.." Jawab pemuda bersurai merah muda yang berjalan berdampingan dengan gadis itu. Irisnya yang berwarna golden itu hanya melirik leka-leku gadis itu

"Hmm.. Aku masih tidak menyangka.."Gumam Yukari sambil menutup bibir mungilnya dengan jari telunjuknya itu. Yuuma yang melihat Yukari seperti itu hanya bisa blushing

"Menyangka apa?" Tanya Yuuma

"Hehe.. Aku masih tidak menyangka aku bisa bersahabat dengan kalian berdua. Kaito-kun dalam bidang non-atletik dan Yuuma dalam bidang atletik! Sangat serasi.." Jelas Yukari dengan senyuman manis terpampang diwajahnya

"Aku bukan homo, Yukari. Jangan samakan aku dengan dia.." Ucap Yuuma dengan nada marah dan itu membuat Yukari terkekeh

"_Ha'i.. Ha'i.. Yuuma_.." Yukari berjalan sambil bersenandung-ria. Dan menurut para laki-laki itu imut.

"Tch." Yuuma berjalan menyamakan kakinya dengan Yukari. Orang-orang mungking sudah menganggap mereka berdua ini berpacaran

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Nee.. Kaito-kun_!" Panggil para gadis yang mengerumuni pemuda bersurai biru laut itu yang sedang melamun

"Apa lagi?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan ketus

"_Kaito-kun hidoii_.."

"Terserah.." Pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan para gadis itu

Pemuda bersurai dark blue itu berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil membaca buku yang ia bawa. Tak lupa juga kacamata hitamnnya yang selalu bertengger di hidung mancungnya itu. Sambil berjalan-jalan Pemuda itu dapat mendengar omongan-omongan para gadis yang mungkin biasa disebut gosip. Pemuda bersurai dark blue ini berniat untuk menghiraukan omongan-omongan para gadis itu. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat ia ingin mendengarkan gosip-an para gadis itu.

"Nee.. nee.. apa kau liat tadi pagi?"

"Iya.. iya.. Yuuma-senpai dan Yukari-senpai bukan? Mereka so sweet bangett!"

"Yupp.. Mereka udah kayak pasangan yang bahagia!"

Pemuda itu mendengar gosip-an para gadis itu mengenai kedua sahabatnya, Yukari dan Yuuma. Entah kenapa pemuda itu selalu merasa sakit di dadanya ketika mendengar tentang kedua sahabatnya menjadi pasangan.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku ini? Apakah aku menyukai Yukari?" Gumam pemuda itu

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, itu saja untuk hari ini. Kalian diperbolehkan untuk pulang." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kiyoteru-sensei(selaku guru matematika) pergi dari kelas.

"Yayy! Akhirnya pulang jugaa!" Seru gadis bersurai cokelat dengan rambutnya yang ia ikat satu kebawah. Gadis itu langsung menjinjing tasnya dan pergi keluar kelas dengan kecepatan inhuman

"Iroha-chan.." Yukari hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku teman sekelasnya ini.

"Yukari, ayo pulang.." Ajak Yuuma sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"_Ha'i_!" Yukaripun mengambil tangannya dan mereka pulang seakan seperti pasangan

"Tapi.. sebelum itu kita ke kelas, Kaito-kun!" Ucap Yukari

"_Ha'i.. ha'i.._" Balas Yuuma sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nee.. Kaito-kun~ Ayo pulang bersamaku../Tidak! Kaito-kun akan pulang bersamaku!/Tidak aku!" Para fansgirling Kaito sedang debat antara siapa yang akan pulang bersama Kaito. Sementara orangnya? Orangnya sendiri sudah pulang bersama kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana tadi Kaito-kun? Dapat meloloskan diri dengan selamat? Hehe.." Tanya gadis bersurai violet itu dengan suaranya yang imut nan kawaii bagi kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Biasa saja.." Jawab Kaito dengan ketus

"_Mou_, Kaito-kun! Kenapa kau juga menggunakan wajah palsu itu dengan kami juga!" Ucap Yukari dengan nada sebal

"Terserah.." Kaito masih tetap menggunakan wajah palsunya yang selalu ia kenakan. Ia hanya melepaskan topeng itu jika dia bersama dengan orang yang ia percaya

"Kaito-kun semakin lama jadi ketus melulu.. Bukan begitu 'kan Yuuma?"

"Hn."

"Ah! Yuuma juga! _Mou_! Kenapa sih dengan kalian berdua?" Ucap Yukari dengan nada sebal sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya

Melihat Yukari yang seperti itu, kedua pemuda itu tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka.

"Ahahahahahaha! Aku tidak percaya kau sampai begini, Yukari! Ahahahahaha!" Kedua pemuda itu tertawa sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa

"_Mou! Futari tomo wa hidoii_!" Seru Yukari sambil membalikkan tubuhnya terhadap kedua pemuda tersebut

"Yu-Yukari.. just kidding.. hehe.." Kedua pemuda tersebut panik melihat Yukari yang seperti itu dan meminta maaf kepada Yukari

"Humph!" Hening menyelimuti mereka bertiga, Yukari yang sedang kesal, dan Yuuma dan Kaito yang merasa bersalah. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan. Namun..

"Pfft... Ahahahahahahaha! Aku tidak percaya kalian berdua percaya dengan itu! Ahahahahahaha!" Yukari tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya, sedangkan Yuuma dan Kaito hanya bisa sweatdrop-ria.

"Yukari..." Ucap Yuuma dan Kaito secara bersamaan

"Ahaha.. hehe.. _gomen_.." Ucap Yukari sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu

"_Daijoubu dayo_, karena jika tidak seperti ini.." Ucap Yuuma

"..Itu bukan Yukari yang kami kenal." Sambung Kaito

"_Futari tomo.. arigatouu_!" Yukari memeluk Yuuma dan Kaito, sedangkan kedua pemuda itu hanya blushing dan membalas pelukan itu

"ALWAYS TOGETHER!" Seru mereka bertiga

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, Kaito-kun rumahnya berbeda arah dengan kita ya.." Ucap Yukari

"Iya. Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok Futari tomo!" Kaito berjalan melewati arah kanan dan melambaikan tangannya

"Jaa, Kaito/-kun!" Balas Yukari dan Yuuma

Yukari dan Yuumapun berjalan melewati arah kiri, yang berlawanan oleh rumah Kaito.

"Aku masih tidak percaya.." Gumam Yukari

"Hn?"

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kita bertiga bisa bersahabat-an seperti ini." Yukari tersenyum layaknya 'Dewi' bagi Yuuma yang sedang blushing

"..." Yuuma hanya diam dan menutupi wajahnya yang blushing dengan tangannya

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan di jalanan yang sepi itu. Beberapa rumah mereka lewati, dan langit pun semakin berwarna oranye.

"Nee.. Yukari." Panggil Yuuma

"Nani?" Tanya Yukari dengan senyuman yang selalu terpampang di wajahnya

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang bahwa aku menyukaimu?" Tanya Yuuma dengan wajahnya yang kelihatan serius

"Tentu saja, Aku juga menyukaimu! Kaito-kun juga, Iroha-chan, lalu.."

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Bantah Yuuma

"Na-Nani?" Yukari langsung mundur melihat Yuuma yang seperti itu, dan Yuuma yang terus maju. Kejadian ini terulang kembali sampai punggung kecil Yukari menyentuh tembok di belakangnya.

"Yu-Yuuma.." Yuuma menghalangi Yukari dengan kedua tangannya berada di tembok itu.

"Yukari.. Aku.. Aku mencintaimu! Aku telah mencintaimu waktu pertama kali kita bertemu. Bagaimana denganmu?" Yukari hanya memegang kedua tangannya, kedua bola matanya hanya memandang kebawah, tak berani melihat iris golden Yuuma yang menatapnya dengan tajam

"_Go-Gomen_.. Se-Sebenarnya Aku tidak tahu menahu tentang hal seperti itu.." Jawab Yukari dengan kedua bola matanya memandang iris golden Yuuma. Air matapun menetes di matanya yang indah itu.

"_Yu-Yukari.. gomen_." Yuuma membulatkan matanya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Mereka berdua berdiam sejenak sampai Yukari membuka mulut.

"_Nee.. Yuuma_." Panggil Yukari

"_Na-Nani_?"

"Apakah jika dadamu selalu berdebar-debar didekat seseorang yang kau sukai, apakah itu namanya _koi_?" Tanya Yukari

"Aku juga tidak terlalu tahu. Tapi dadaku juga selalu berdebar-debar jika aku selalu bersamamu. Jadi mungkin itu namanya _koi_." Jelas Yuuma yang memegangi dadanya

"Hehehe.." Yukaripun tertawa dan berjalan mendekati Yuuma

**.**

_**~HUG~**_

**.**

"Yukari..?"

"Jika begitu.. berarti Aku juga mencintai Yuuma." Yuumapun menoleh ke arah Yukari

"Berarti.." Yukari melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum ke arah Yuuma

"Yupp!" Seru Yukari dengan air mata 'kebahagiaan'nya yang mengalir

"Arigatou Yukarii!" Yuumapun langsung memeluk Yukari dengan Yukari yang membalasnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah rumah yang kecil namun sederhana, tinggalah seorang pemuda sendirian. Pemuda itu sedang meminum white coffee-nya dan sedang memandang foto yang terletak di meja kecilnya itu. Di foto itu terdapat tiga orang anak-anak yang sedang tersenyum dengan manis. Satu anak perempuan dan dua anak laki-laki. Pemuda beriris biru laut itu hanya bisa memandang foto itu dengan tatapan sedih.

'Apakah kita bertiga masih menjalankan persahabatan ini..' Batin Pemuda itu

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda bersurai biru kegelapan itu berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Ia berjalan menjinjing tas birunya, dan juga kacamata yang selalu bertengger di wajahnya yang tampan itu.

'Entah kenapa.. Aku merasa ada yang tidak baik hari ini. Atau hanya perasaanku saja ya..' Batin Pemuda itu

"Kyaaaa!" Suara para fansgirl dari kejauhan terdengar di telinga pemuda itu. Pemuda itu berjalan agak cepat ke sekolahnya untuk mengetahui ada apa. Namun yang mebuatnya terkejut adalah...

"Kyaaaaa! Sudah kuduga, kalian pasti berpacarann! Yukari-senpai, Yuuma-senpai!" Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya, ternyata kedua sahabatnya sekarang telah resmi berpacaran. Kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya itu hampir jatuh, namun tangannya menahannya. Tangannya yang satu lagi sedang memegang dadanya yang sakit.

'Kenapa...? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali melihat mereka berdua..?' Batin pemuda itu

"Ah! Kaito-kunnn!" Para fansgirls yang menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu langsung menyerbunya(?). Sedangkan kedua sahabatnya Yuuma dan Yukari kabur dengan mengendap-endap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huh.. untung kita selamat.." Yuuma dan Yukari sedang mengambil nafas mereka yang terbuang untuk melarikan diri dari cewek-cewek di sekolah mereka.

"_Nee.. Yuuma_." Panggil Yukari

"_Nani ga?_" Tanya Yuuma

"Apa kau tadi melihat Kaito-kun di gerbang? Wajahnya pucat dan dia tadi memegang dadanya. Apa dia sakit ya..?" Gumam Yukari

"..Mungkin.." Jawab Yuuma dengan dingin

"Yuuma! Kaito-kun itu sahabat kita! Seharusnya kau peduli walaupun sedikit!" Teriak Yukari terhadap Yuuma

"..." Yuuma pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, meninggalkan Yukari sendirian.

"_Mou_! Dasar Yuuma.. Tapi.. entah kenapa, melihat Kaito-kun seperti itu, dadaku juga sakit. Siapakah yang aku cintai? Yuuma atau Kaito-kun?" Gumam Yukari

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda bersurai biru kegelapan itu sedang menaiki anak tangga. Nampaknya dia akan pergi ke atap. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah surat. Pemuda itu meremas surat itu, kelihatannya ia sangat marah.

**.**

_/Brakkk/_

**.**

Pintu menuju atap sekolahnya, ia buka dengan keras.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga.."

"Yuuma." Pemuda bersurai biru kegelapan itu menatap Yuuma dengan tajamnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Nee.. Iroha-chan_." Panggil Yukari

"Nani Yuka-chan?" Tanya gadis bersurai coklat yang diikat satu kebawah

"Apa kau melihat Yuuma maupun Kaito-kun? Aku daritadi tidak melihat mereka berdua.." Tanya Yukari yang khawatir

"Yuuma? Kalau pacarmu aku tidak melihatnya. Kalau Kaito, tadi aku lihat dia akan pergi ke atap sekolah!" Jelas Iroha

"Ke atap.. _Arigatou _Iroha-chan!" Yukari langsung berlari menuju atap sekolahnya

'Apa yang terjadi ini..?' Batin Yukari

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yuuma. Apa maksudmu dengan ini?!" Kaito melemparkan sebuah surat yang ia pegang tadi

"Maksudku? Aku hanya ingin bertanya dulu." Jawab Yuuma dengan santainya

"Apa?" Tanya Kaito dengan nada dinginnya

"Kau.. juga mencintai Yukari bukan..?" Tanya Yuuma sambil menatap Kaito dengan tajam

"Apa maksudmu dengan ini?"

"Tch. Sudahlah, jawab saja!" Bantah Yuuma

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku rasa aku mencintai Yukari. Kenapa bertanya?"

"..." Yuuma hanya terdiam mendengar pengakuan dari sahabatnya ini. Dadanya terasa sesak mengetahui bahwa kedua sahabatnya saling mencintai satu sama lain, dan sepertinya dia hanyalah pengganggu diantara mereka.

"Oi, Yuuma!" Kaito memegang kedua bahu sahabatnya itu, membuat Yuuma tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tch! Lepaskan!" Yuuma langsung menepis kedua tangan pemuda bersurai biru kegelapan itu.

"Ada apa denganmu ini, Yuuma?!" Tanya Kaito

"Ada apa kau bilang? Aku pikir kau sudah mengetahui segala hal ini.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku juga sama denganmu. Aku juga mencintai Yukari."

"Jika itu, aku sudah mengetahuinya. Dan bahkan, kalian sudah berpacaran bukan? _Omedetou na.._"

"Tch!" Yuuma berjalan ke arah Kaito dan memukul pipi Kaito dengan kuat

"Urgh.. apa maksudmu, Yuuma?!"

"..."

**.**

_/Brakkk/_

**.**

Pintu menuju atap sekolah terbuka dengan kasar oleh seorang gadis bernama Yuzuki Yukari.

"Yuuma.. Kaito-kun.. " Yukari menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Apa yang.."

"Yuuma! Apa yg kau lakukan terhadap Kaito-kun!" Yukari langsung berlari ke arah Kaito dan agak mendorong Yuuma dari Kaito

"_Kaito-kun daijoubu?_" Tanya Yukari

"_Daijoubu desu._"

"Tch! Yukari!" Panggil Yuuma

"Nani?" Tanya Yukari dengan nada dingin

'Dia.. seperti Yukari yang tidak kukenal..' Batin Yuuma dan Kaito

"Si-Siapa yang kau cintai? Aku atau Kaito?!"

"Aku lebih mencintai Kaito-kun daripada ka-" Yuuma, Kaito, dan Yukari sendiri membulatkan kedua bola matanya

"A-Apa yang aku katakan.." Yukari menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya itu

"_...Sokka.._"

"_Yu-Yuuma! Matte!_" Yukari menggapai tangan Yuuma, namun Yuuma hanya menepis tangannya

"Mulai hari ini kita berdua putus. Terima kasih telah menjadi pacarku. Selamat bersenang – senang dengan pacar barumu." Ucap Yuuma tanpa membalikkan badannya

"Yuuma.."

"Sudahlah, Yukari.." Kaito menepuk pundak kanannya Yukari

"Kaito-kun.."

"Itu adalah pilihannya." Ucap Kaito

"Ha'i.."

"Cinta itu memang menyakitkan.." Yukari mengangguk

"Tapi.. yang tadi itu. A-Apa kau memang mencintaiku?" Tanya Kaito yang blushing dan menggaruk – garuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya

"Aku juga tidak tahu.. Tadi itu seperti bukan aku. Tiba-tiba mulutku bergerak sendiri. Mungkin.. Aku memang mencintai Kaito-kun!" Pengakuan Yukari itu langsung membuat Kaito yang memiliki hati seperti es ini blushing

"Aku juga. Aku juga mencintaimu, Yukari." Balas Kaito dengan senyumannya yang jarang ia perlihatkan ke orang-orang

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~THE END~**

**Bagaimana ficnya? Pasti Gaje, Abal, dll bukan? Nggak papa, Moka dapa memakluminya. U.U  
Pasti pada mengira ceritanya kayak Acute 'kan? Memang iya! Cuman dibedain dikit aja~ XD  
Tolong dilimpahkan perasaaan Anda tentang fic ini ke kotak review~ XD  
Oh iya! Bagi yang pengen mengetahui tentang Yuuma? Ada dibawah! XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda bersurai merah muda itu berjalan dengan pelan. Di kedua bola matanya terlihat seperti dia tidak memiliki tujuan hidup lagi.

"_Nee.._" Panggil seseorang. Pemuda bersurai merah muda itupun melihat ke arah samping untuk mengetahui pemilik suara itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya gadis itu dengan senyuman manisnya

"Siapa kau..?" Tanya balik Yuuma

"_Watashi wa IA desu. Yoroshiku.. etto..?_"

"_Yuuma desu_."

"_Yoroshiku Yuuma-kun_." Mereka berdua saling berjabat tangan. Namun tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi dibalik perkenalan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Horeee! Yuuma bertemu dengan seseorangg! #plakk #dilempar  
Butuh sequel? Bakal Moka pertimbangkan.. U.U #plakk  
Mind to RnR~? DX**


End file.
